leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:GeekChicShipping
GeekChicShipping (Japanese: シトセレ CitoSere) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It is named after the geek chic fashion trend, and reflects their personalities: Clemont is geeky and Serena is . GeekChicShipping is also the Shipping name for Lanette and Winona. Anime evidence While there is a lack of substantial evidence suggesting a romantic attraction, their dynamics are typically very positive. Clemont is shown to enjoy opportunities to explain new things to Serena, and proudly demonstrates his inventions for her. On the other hand, despite her canon crush on Ash, Serena still shows plenty of kindness and concern towards Clemont. Clemont's hints * Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! : Clemont compliments Serena's appearance in her Rhyhorn racing outfit. * Clemont's Got a Secret! : Upon meeting Serena, Clemont's father, Meyer, teases him about meeting such a cute girl, and implies that there's more than friendship between them. In the dub, Meyer even calls her Clemont's "beautiful girlfriend". Embarrassed, Clemont awkwardly replies that it's not like that. Later, when Clemont is struggling with the passcode for Clembot, he listens to the advice given by Serena, to calm down and think about it carefully. Because of her, he's able to calm down enough to realize what the true passcode is. * Seeking Shelter from the Storm! : Despite Clemont claiming he can't trust "what is not scientifically proven", he's visibly chilled by Serena's un-scientific theories. This can be taken to mean that he trusts in what she says, even when her superstitions are at odds with his better judgment. * A PokéVision of Things to Come! : When Serena dresses up in her , Clemont is thrilled to see her. He smiles so hard that his glasses slip halfway down his face. * Coming Back into the Cold! : Clemont excitedly attempts to educate Serena on the fun in fossils, even saying that they were "filled with ancient romance" in the original dub. * A Showcase Debut! : Clemont is concerned if Serena is going to be okay after her loss in the Pokémon Showcase. : Clemont is surprised to see Serena's new hairstyle. * The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! : When Clemont decided to temporarily return to Lumiose City, he entrusts Serena with taking care of Bonnie in his absence. * Scary Hospitality! : After Serena seemingly fell through the floor, Clemont attempts to rescue her but to no avail. * Party Dancecapades! : Clemont blushes when Serena asks him to be her date. : Clemont freezes up when Serena asks him to dance and appears to be quite nervous. * A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! : Clemont blushes when Serena comments on how excited he was. Serena's hints * Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! : Clemont compliments her racing skills and she blushes, flattered. * Clemont's Got a Secret! : When Meyer teases Clemont about Serena, implying that there's more than friendship between the two, she smiles and doesn't deny this. Later, she decides to support him in stopping Clembot despite the danger involved. * To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! : Usually when Clemont shows off an invention to her, she doesn't seem quite as enthused as Ash, particularly if it malfunctions. However, when Officer Jenny questions how they'll be able to track the signal of a chip, it's Serena who proudly declares "We happen to have an inventor in the group", setting the stage for Clemont to introduce his machine. This can be taken to mean she admires his technical skills more than she lets on. * An Appetite for Battle! : When Clemont is upset because he thinks Chespin hates him, Serena is the one to cheer him up. * Awakening the Sleeping Giant! : Though Serena agrees to leave Clemont with Princess Allie, she has a playful expression about it, suggesting that she's just teasing Clemont. Later, when he shows up in his underwear, she covers her face and turns away in embarrassment. * Party Dancecapades! : Although her infatuation towards Ash was one of the main aspects of the episode, Serena is still willing to have Clemont as her dance partner. : Serena helps the nervous Clemont to dance by guiding him. * A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! : Serena comments on how Clemont was like a "totally different person", due to his excited attitude, with admiration. Other hints * Serena has a strong bond with Clemont's younger sister, , who in turn has a vested interest for finding a wife for her brother. * Serena's Sylveon, as an Eevee, tended to hide behind Clemont's Bunnelby when scared. * Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin are shown to have some form of rivalry. However, they are shown to also cooperate well with each other. * Serena and Clemont have appeared in cooperative roles more than once, suggesting a natural partnership: * As demonstrated in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, they both cook for their traveling group, with Clemont covering dinner and Serena covering dessert. * In To Find a Fairy Flower!, Serena provides the honey for and Clemont provides the pipette to serve it with. Similarities * Both own a Kalos starter that came from Professor Sycamore. * Both like to cook. * Both tend to get tired while going uphill. * Both scold Bonnie when she proposes to a girl. * Both have a fear of the paranormal. Trivia * Both only have one parent shown in the , Meyer and respectively. * Besides both shooting videos in A PokéVision of Things to Come!, they also both dressed up in formal, French-style outfits.